My Mission
by Rinidaze02
Summary: My mission is to eliminate Ayano Aishi.


Nemesis P.O.V.

My mission is clear. Kill a yandere girl that goes by the name Ayano Aishi.

This isn't my first day on the job. I know yanderes well. My father had to face one before. His knowledge has been passed on to me for this very moment.

I will not fail.

made my mission clear. I find her, be as stealthy as possible, go in for the kill, dispose of evidence.

"Agent, I have assigned you this mission solely based on my inability to carry it out myself. I let this vile girl run around school killing other school girls for too long. I need you to be able to carry this mission. Is that possible?"

I nod my head,"Yes ma'am it is. I have been prepared for this. I promise you I will complete this mission."

"Don't promise me. Promises are easily broken. You will kill her. If your mission fails, there will be severe consequences."

raised her hand from under the table to slide a file towards me.

"This is everything you need to know about Aishi. Use this to your advantage. You have 24 hours to complete your mission. You're dismissed."

I grab the file and walked out of her office.

Ayano Aishi. A high school girl that is under suspicion of murdering her fellow girl peers that had crushes on her so called "Senpai."

She's crazy all right. saw first hand of what Aishi is capable of. She was undercover trying to expose Aishi and almost had her killed.

Thank god she survived. If Aishi were to kill , she would be outed by the world of what she is. Megami was about to take that risk but Aishi knew too and decided to let her live.

She's playing this smart. She knew Megami is a from the Saikou family and they would know if she went missing.

That's why she hired me. I won't let myself get killed. I will bring Aishi's head to if I have too. I will not fail.

The current location of Aishi is her home. She lives alone while her parents are in America. That is easier for me to kill her without witnesses. I can't have anymore bodies than what I am assigned to.

I packed my things I need and headed towards my target's home.

The sun is setting and it's time to make my move. I opened the side window that led to her living area.

I looked around and behind me to make sure no one saw me. It seems like no one was home. I was going to climb back out and look somewhere else until I heard footsteps.

I quickly ran behind the couch and stayed down to hide. I see Aishi walk down the stairs going into the kitchen.

I started walking while crouching following her. This is the best opportunity I have to eliminate her.

Aishi opened her cabinet and grabbed a wine glass. She opened the fridge to grab ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped cream.

I grab the knife from my holder on my thigh and silently move around the kitchen. I slowly get up raising my knife above her neck to strike.

Before I could make my move, she turns around and grabs my arm. She's fast and I suspected she would know I'm here.

She shoves me away and grabs a knife. I regain my balance as I think of how this will plan out now. Aishi is skilled in weaponry because of all the girls she has murdered. I'm not surprised she knew I'm in her home.

She's also very observant. This may cause a problem. I can't let this murderer get the upper hand. If I fail this mission and somehow make it out alive, I'll have to deal with consequences worse than death.

Aishi makes her move by weaving her knife skillfully towards my lower body. I managed to dodge them knowing that she's faster than I am. This is will be a really difficult task.

I decided to use my feet by kicking her on her chest to gain distance. I set the knife down on her kitchen counter in the sink. I'll use my bare hands to get a fatal blow.

She does the same with her knife we both will use our fists to make an even and fair fight. I knew the risks when using hand to hand combat. I'm not very skilled in this area but I'll give my best shot I guess.

I swing straight towards her face first. She blocks my fist with her arm then grabs it flinging me over the center counter. I roll over the counter and fall on the floor. I feel the back of my throbbing from the impact.

She takes my vulnerable state to attach her arm around my neck to choke me. I start punching her arms to break free. She's way stronger than me. Has my training been a foolish game at this point?

I'm weak. She's having the upper hand. I feel like a fool. Why did I take this job knowing I could die here by a teenager with boy issues? I am going to die. I'll die being reminded I let down the one person who trusted me.

Megami Saikou trusted me. I made a promise to myself that I will complete this mission and go back to her. I need to go back.

I bite Aishi's arm and she yelps as she let's go. I kicked her in the head and she fell to the floor. I sit on top of her and started punching her in the face.

I feel my anger taking control. Rage is building up drastically that my head has only one thing on it's mind. Kill her. I will kill her.

I continue hitting her until I felt a sharp pain in my right hip. I look to see a knife and her hand on the handle. I didn't even see her pick up the knife. She must have had another one hidden somewhere.

Such ignorance. I failed. I failed her. How can I been stupid? Why am I so stupid? This stupid bitch got the better of me because I wasn't using my head. I used strength and that became my weakness.

I'm sorry Megami. I know I told you that I won't fail. I lied. I lied to you. Please I hope you forgive me.

I coughed up blood as I feel my body slide off Aishi to the floor. My blood flowing out my body onto the tiled floor. Aishi stood above my body and plunged the knife again in my throat. I gasped and felt my eyelids slowly start to cover my eyes.

Why? I can't die here. This is not my resting spot. Is it? I try moving my fingers towards my neck. I can barely raise my hand. I hear her laughing like an asylum patient.

She's delusional. I believe she's not even human. How pathetic. I'm dying here after all. As I draw my last breath, I am removed from the world.

See you next lifetime, Megami Saikou.

* * *

Ayano P.O.V.

This stupid girl really though she was sneaky. I heard her open my living room window. I saw her crawl her ugly body behind my couch to hide before I walked into my kitchen. I'm always prepared.

She's not the first assassin in black and red to eliminate me. They somehow catch me in my home. Don't they ever learn? This is my territory. This my domain. I control what happens.

Of course I have the advantage. I keep weapons in places no one would expect I had them there ready to be of use for me. She's so naive. She's supposed to be the top of her class but couldn't beat me.

A schoolgirl beat a trained assassin. She let her guard down. She relies on strength and abandoned strategy. I could tell her boss is that bitch Megami.

She tried stopping me with that same method. Of course she failed. That is why she hired this pathetic insect. None of the less, her servant couldn't finish the job.

At least she put up a fight. Most of my victims freeze up in fear than fight back. Can't blame them though. They never thought they get killed young. Such idiots.

Well now I have to do what I do best. Actually, instead of burying her like the rest I'll just put her body in a box and gift it to my best friend Megami.

So I grabbed a box from my basement and an axe the cut up her body so it can fit in the medium large box. I get to chopping her arms and legs off which is so much easier than the head.

My phone rings which kind of scared me because I hardly get phone calls. I see the caller ID is private but I know exactly who it is. That idiot martial art club leader, Budo.

He won't leave me the hell alone after I told him multiple times to stay away from me. He has a crush on me but he's not my type. Oka would be better suited for him.

Anyways I clearly don't answer. He's a weirdo that needs to take the hint right in front of him. I finished chopping and cleaning up the blood then put her body parts in the box.

Next stop: Saikou Corp.

Oh and I'll a little side present too.

* * *

Megami P.O.V.

I sat in my office waiting for Nemesis to come back with a full report of her successful mission. When I reviewed her profile, I knew she was the right assassin for the job.

She does take after her father who was also a damn good assassin. Despite his tragic end a year before she was born, he's known around our small community.

This will be a new era. An era where there is no yandere in our district. Ayano Aishi will be eliminated by any means necessary. She is a menace to society.

Nemesis better complete this mission. She's my only hope of ever stopping Aishi. I hope she made use of my warning. Aishi isn't a regular person. She doesn't even seem human to me.

She has only one motive that keeps her going. Her Senpai. I have him heavily guarded at his home in case the plan fails.

I don't want to doubt Nemesis but I need back up plans just in case. I will not fail to stop her. It has been my mission to stop her. She must not live.

My office phone rings interrupting my concentration. I pick it up and it's one of the security guards in front of the building.

"Ma'am, there is a gift box sitting outside of the building. The tag says your name. We would like to check it out."

"Wait. I'll be down there soon."

I took the elevator all the way down to the lobby. I walk outside and see the green gift box with a purple bow on it.

One of the security guards were going to open it but I stopped him.

"No, I'll open it."

I carefully walked up to the box and remove the top. What I saw seemed like it came from a horror film. I start shaking as my fingers let go of the lid and it drops on the ground.

It's Nemesis. She's dead.

Her body has been chopped up into pieces and stuffed in this box. How can someone be that malice? How low do have to be to chop a human?

It's sick.

A guard threw up at the site of her insides basically out. It was a sick visual. I grab the lid off the ground and place it back on top of the box. I couldn't look at it anymore.

I failed her.

I failed her. I gave her this dangerous mission without a second thought. I screwed up. Now she's dead and I have to face consequences for it. My father is right.

I had too much responsibility. I tried to handle everything myself. I wanted no one's help. Then when I get overwhelmed and lost, I ask for it.

Then someone ends up dead at my doorstep. I'm sorry Nemesis.

I'll remember you forever. You're the exceptional soldier. You will be remembered. I'll cherish your legacy.

I told the guards to carry the box the morgue for a proper burial. Before I went back into the building I heard a ticking sound. I told the guards to put it down but it was too late.

The ticking got louder and the box blew up. The guards and I flew in different directions. I ended up hitting the wall on the side of Saikou Corp. I felt blood running down my head.

The guards are barbecued. Great I got more people killed. That bitch will pay for this. I tried getting up but my leg was burned too. I cursed to myself and crawled towards the glass doors.

Hopefully I can make it to the front desk and call the ambulance.

Then I felt someone staring at me. It was her. Ayano Aishi.

This bitch had the nerve to show her face here. After all that she has done. She killed my people. She tried to kill me. Maybe she still is otherwise she wouldn't be standing here.

I managed to slide up the wall and leaned against it for support to stand. I look directly into her cold, dead eyes. She just smiled and waved in my face.

"Hi Megami. Did you like my gift. I made sure to make it very special for you."

I stayed quiet. I have nothing to say to her. It's not like it matters anyway. She's long gone mentally to even care of what I have to say.

This is a bad situation though. I'm injured and have no back up. She can kill me right now. I'm slowly starting to accept death now.

"What's the matter Saikou? You have nothing to say? Such a shame. Your silent partner did the same. You really think that sending an assassin was a wise choice?"

Now that I think about it, no. This was solely my responsibility. I just shoved it on to someone else. I didn't want any part of the messy process. I wanted full credit in the end.

"Well Megami, it's been fun but I'll have to end it here. You were the last obstacle in my path to win Senpai's heart. So my mission is over. Have a nice life Saikou."

As she says that, a katana goes through my body. I gasp as she removed it. This girl just doesn't seem satisfied. How many people does she need to kill for a fucking boy?

"So anything now?"

Yes you psychotic bitch. This will be my final words. I'll make sure this happens too. I'm doing this for all the people you killed. I'm doing this for Nemesis. In private time, her name is Naomi. So I'm doing this for you, Naomi.

I'll see you the next time Naomi.

* * *

Authors note: Nemesis name is not Naomi. I made it up. I honestly wanted a name for her besides Nemesis chan.


End file.
